Carbon seal assemblies are commonly used for separation of cavities in the presence of rotating components. Carbon seal assemblies commonly have a ring of magnetic material fixed to a structure, and a carbon seal that is part of a sealing assembly on a shaft and rotating therewith, the carbon seal being drawn toward the structure by magnetic forces exerted by the magnetic material. This creates contact pressure in the magnet-to-carbon contact area or wear interface providing therefore positive sealing. It can happen during operation that the carbon becomes deteriorated so contact between the magnet and a metal sealing ring supporting the carbon seal becomes possible. Such a situation may lead to an undesirable fluid media leak through the carbon seal assembly. Once metal to metal contact occurs, the loss of fluid (typically lubrication fluid) may also lead to mechanical distress of the component being sealed.